


书中自有颜如玉 第九十章 回首

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第九十章 回首

回到维恰的豪宅，沈枢洗好澡，便下楼与维恰斐之一起准备晚餐。正是天气好的时候，斐之准备了新鲜的三文鱼，在室外的烤炉炙烤至四分熟，再刷上密制酱料，鱼皮酥脆，鱼肉嫩滑，沈枢一个从不生吃三文鱼的人，也对这道菜赞不绝口。饭后，三人开了维恰自己家酿的红酒，切了一大盘芝士、蜜瓜和火腿，一边吃一边热聊，直到沈枢微信突然猛响不停，才发现自己从飞机降落开始，就忘记给严煜报备。  
沈枢接通音频，轻轻喂了一声。  
严煜：“见到老同学那么兴奋，又忘记给老公报平安了？”  
手机音量不小，维恰听了个一清二楚，朝斐之兴奋道，“他他他，他自称老公！”  
几人都是微醺，兴致正好，斐之摸了摸维恰的头，笑道：“开个视频呗，让我们也看看脸。”  
沈枢：“听见了吗？把衣服穿好啊，我要开视频了。”  
严煜：“你开。”  
沈枢打开视频，家那头正是早上，身后窗帘开着，让严煜在视频里的形象很清晰。  
严煜明显刚起，头发有些乱，还穿着睡衣，却有种慵懒的帅气在。  
“哟！”维恰吹了声口哨，走到沈枢背后，举杯朝严煜敬酒，“哥们儿你好，我是沈嘘嘘的高中同学，我叫郑维恰。”  
沈枢朝维恰挤眉弄眼，还是没瞒住自己那羞耻的外号。严煜抿嘴笑了一下，“维恰晚上好，我叫严煜，是沈枢的初中同学。”  
初中同学？斐之眉毛一挑，也凑过来，“早上好。我是另一位高中同学，我叫许斐之。”  
严煜坐在床头，捋了把头发，笑笑说，“多谢你们照顾沈枢，之前的取材也麻烦你们了。下次回国，欢迎来家里住。”  
简单两句寒暄，沈枢就把电话夺过来，放下酒杯，走到客厅另一侧说话。  
沈枢：“对不起啊，本来上车就要跟你说，和他们闹腾忘了。”  
严煜：“没关系，你平安到达就好。晚上喝点酒好睡觉，早上起来咱们再好好说，我得准备一下上班了。”  
沈枢扭头看一眼凑在一起嘟囔的斐之与维恰，回头用口型无声比了个老公，“上班顺利，我很想你。”  
镜头里的严煜笑了，挤出左边脸颊的酒窝，他拍拍心口，说：“我爱你。挂吧宝贝儿。”  
沈枢朝严煜笑笑，比了个爱你的口型，遂挂掉电话，走回餐桌边坐下。  
“初中同学。”许斐之又给沈枢斟酒，“那个人？”  
“哪个人？！”维恰一惊一乍道。  
斐之用眼神示意维恰别咋呼，朝沈枢轻笑，“你还记不记得，十年级那次的事儿？”  
沈枢眨眨眼睛，“十年级的发生太多事儿了，哪一件啊？”  
斐之笑而不语，吃了口芝士，说，“我看你现在不抽烟了。”  
沈枢：“嗯，不抽了。”

十一年前，九月底。  
星期天，晚八点半。  
开学还没到一个月，课程不算紧，不少学生周末都叫Uber去波士顿改善生活。许斐之和一众哥们儿刚从波士顿回来，同行几人都抓紧回宿舍赶作业，许斐之则一人独善其身，在镇上瞎晃悠，毕竟他作业早就写完了，而室友郑维恰微信说他踩点回房间，一个人回去待着，没意思。  
他拿着波士顿买的奶茶，漫无目的地晃，突然，一人匆匆略过，与许斐之撞了肩膀。  
许斐之踉跄一下，抬头第一反应是道歉，“Excuse me.”（不好意思。）  
“Excuse me!”这哥们儿在 “me”上发了重音，表示自己才是不好意思的一方，这人嘴里叼着根烟，说话含含糊糊的，人却长得很精神，和许斐之差不多高，身上穿着休闲衣裤。  
许斐之认出这人了，他们一节高阶生物课，上一次实验分组擦肩而过，却是隔壁的实验台，这人叫什么来着，还找自己问过，多余的试管在哪里。  
那哥们儿似乎也认出他来了，取出口中的烟，转身吐出一口烟雾。  
这个动作让斐之对这个未成年烟鬼印象一下好了起来，主动开口问，“说中文吗？”  
“说。”那哥们儿用指头夹着烟头，转身过来，点点头，“我叫沈枢，枢纽那个枢。”  
“哦。好名字。”许斐之随便寒暄，“枢纽，重要的关键。你哪儿人？”  
“名字没起好。枢，也有棺材的意思。”沈枢笑得露出牙齿，这人小小年纪就当烟鬼，牙齿却真的很白，“武汉人。你呢？你叫什么名字？几年级的？”  
“许斐之，非文斐，之乎者也的之。”许斐之乐观向上一个运动男孩儿，倒是第一次看见这么丧的同龄男生，“我南京的。你也可以叫我Phil。”  
沈枢点点头，示意要不要逛会儿，“Phil。你好。我没有英文名字，你叫我什么都行。”  
许斐之没意见，迈开步子，“9年级orientation（新生指导）没看见你，今年刚转过来的？”  
沈枢：“对，之前在北卡。学校不行，就转过来了。”  
许斐之：“很努力啊。你住Charles，Horace，还是Cruikshank？”  
沈枢：“还行吧？我住Horace。和一个美国人住。”  
许斐之：“挺近的，我住在Cruikshank，和一个中国人住。”  
沈枢：“这么好？学校不都不让同语种的学生住一起？”  
许斐之：“他美国籍。学校搞错了把咱们俩分一起，处得还行，没想着要分宿舍。”  
沈枢：“挺幸运。我美国室友说他要带女朋友回来上床，让我宵禁了再回去。”  
许斐之倒没看出来这丧气小哥这么好说话的，“你竟然还答应了？”  
沈枢挑眉朝他笑笑，“这有什么不好答应的？不过我ipod放枕头边，开了录音功能。要是那哥们儿以后整我，就用那个威胁他咯。”  
许斐之：“……”  
这人太狠了。  
许斐之：“不过……你就不担心，回顾你室友的亲密经历，把自己给回顾硬了？”  
沈枢侧头，朝许斐之挑眉，“我听不硬。”  
许斐之眉头微蹙，“？”  
沈枢灿烂一笑，“第一，我这室友哥们儿每天晚上撸的时候，那声音简直像猪拱地，听他自|慰，我还以为我开了中央五套。  
“第二。我不喜欢女的。所以，我听不硬。”  
许斐之没想到刚认识三分钟的同学就在自己面前出柜了！他突然有点紧张，问，“你怎么知道自己是gay？”  
沈枢笑道，“Phil你太有意思了，一般人的反应不应该都是，OMG你是gay？！哈哈哈哈哈。问我怎么知道的？你喜欢上一个男生，你就知道了呗。”  
许斐之更不自然了，顾左右而言其他，“你在taft有喜欢的男生？”  
沈枢一脸没心没肺，推了许斐之一把，“我才来多久啊大哥！难道见个男的都要发情？是我原来，原来在国内喜欢的男生好不好！”

“原来你和嘘嘘，是这么熟起来的。”维恰躺在床上，手边放着沈枢给他的书稿，他还没开始看，说好了等许斐之上床，两人同时从头开始，比谁读得快。  
“挺巧的吧？但我真没料到，隔了这么多年，他和那男生还能走到一起。”斐之脱下T恤，露出赤|裸的上半身。他锻炼得非常完美，腹肌胸肌二头肌，肌肌到位。  
维恰眼睛都要看直了，他攥着衣角，傻乎乎地问，“要先来一炮吗？”  
“来一炮？”斐之坐到床头，勾了下维恰的下巴，“那你跟沈枢说明早上就要交读后感？还交得出来吗。”  
“许斐之……”维恰闭上眼睛，等斐之的唇落下来。  
斐之吻下去，勾着维恰的舌头纠缠，却在维恰将胳膊缠上来时离唇。  
“恰恰。”斐之用鼻尖去蹭维恰的鼻尖，“先看书，沈枢好不容易写的。”  
“那明天吗？”维恰忍不住去揉斐之的胸肌，“好想要啊。你这么帅，还光身子，不给是不是犯罪啊！”  
斐之使劲儿亲了亲维恰的脸，“别辜负人家一番心意，沈枢大后天就走了。”  
“知道了！你快去把衣服穿上。”维恰嘟嘟囔囔地说，撑着斐之的腹肌把他推开了，“谁叫他不多住几天，我今年还一天假没请过呢。”  
斐之换上睡衣，坐回床上，拿过床头柜放着的两本打印册，分给维恰一本，说，“你又不是不知道他是什么人，让他到家里住一周，还不如咱们陪他住酒店呢。”

“你就不怕查房啊？”曾一匪把两张光秃秃的单人床拼到一起，开始套网购到的双人床单。  
秦子巍站在旁边套枕套，“怕什么，查房之前不都会给通知，到时候再把床分开不就好了。”  
秦子巍还买了床超大羽绒被，套完枕套就把被子往床上一甩，“曾一匪，我不会套被子。”  
“这也不会，那也不会，你到底会什么？”曾一匪嘴上嫌弃，却把被套从内往外翻了出来，铺在床上，再把被芯盖在翻过来的被套上。  
“我会……打枪啊。”秦子巍贼笑着从背后搂住曾一匪，两只手正好盖在曾一匪的裤|裆上，“昨天晚上，你不还说我……枪法好？”说完，秦子巍抓了一把。  
曾一匪不为所动，面无表情地把被子与被套的四角朝内卷，待卷成一个菱形时，他拨开被套的开口，往外一扯，再一甩，一张一米八乘两米的羽绒被，瞬间就被套好了。  
秦子巍被震撼到了，“曾一匪，你太牛逼了！”  
话音未落，秦子巍就被曾一匪从后面抱住了，火热的吻落在颈窝，股缝里硌上了个什么东西，“这就叫牛逼了？你是不是没见过什么叫真牛逼？”  
秦子巍有点儿紧张，“什么……叫真牛逼？”  
曾一匪一把将秦子巍推到在他刚铺好的床上，曲起腿，把秦子巍夹在自己腿间，“你说呢？”  
秦子巍感觉曾一匪把手伸进了自己裤子里，屁股被捏了一下，他哼了一声，“疼。”  
“疼死你得了。”曾一匪嘴上骂他，却放轻了力道，手掌前探，轻轻包住秦子巍的阳具，“巍巍，想要吗？”  
“想。”秦子巍低低呻吟一声，把自己的鸡鸡使劲儿往曾一匪手里送，“你，你快点儿摸。”  
“叫我什么？”曾一匪却没有很快，大拇指腹轻轻在秦子巍的鬼头上打转，另几根手指，则捋下包皮，配合拇指的动作揉捏。  
秦子巍没见过什么世面，曾一匪把他压在身下，这样有技巧地弄他，一下子就想射了，“曾一匪……”  
“叫我什么？”曾一匪的动作更重了，“叫点好听的，会不会？”  
“曾一百，曾队长，曾老大，曾……”秦子巍疯狂吸气，他射了。曾一匪一用力，他就射进了人家手心里。  
“呵，这么浓。”曾一匪轻轻揉捏秦子巍半软的阳具，替他延长快感。秦子巍在他怀里抖了会儿，终于缓过劲儿来，伸长手抽了两张纸巾，送到身下，给曾一匪擦手。  
“曾一匪，你想不想射？”屁股后面硌那玩意儿，涨得都快冲破裤裆了吧？秦子巍一根一根擦干净曾一匪的手，也不管自己半敞的裤扣，翻身抱住曾一匪，开始给人解皮带，“我也帮你摸。”  
“谁要你摸？”曾一匪掐住秦子巍的下巴，狠狠道，“谁稀罕你摸？”  
自觉枪法一流的秦子巍被打击了，刚想回嘴，嘴唇却被曾一匪霸道地吻住。秦子巍马上回吻，一边亲一边把曾一匪的老二给放了出来，他攥着曾一匪硕大的一根，掐了掐龟头，挤出几滴浑浊的前液，唇分，秦子巍喘着气说，“给你咬？”  
曾一匪咽了口口水，抹了把秦子巍的下唇，“没本事，就别瞎开口。”  
秦子巍生气了，推开曾一匪，一个轱辘滚到床边，“不要就去浴室，和安德鲁对着撸。”  
“巍巍。”曾一匪又抱上来，“你知道我想要什么。”  
秦子巍当然知道曾一匪想要什么，床头柜里，就放着他和床品一起网购回来的油和套。  
但现在，被曾一匪抱着，被那玩意儿硌着，秦子巍就只会咬着嘴唇，浑身上下，不停地发抖。  
秦子巍的手被曾一匪握住，“我不逼你，巍巍，你躺一会儿。”  
秦子巍感觉身后空了。  
“曾一匪！”秦子巍跳起来，一把抓住曾一匪的手腕，“说不逼你就不逼，你怎么这么君子呢？我油和套都买好了，就搁床头柜里，你别装不知道！”  
曾一匪无奈地被秦子巍拉着，身下的一大根，把裤子都戳出一个小包，“我知道，又能怎么样？”  
“怎么样？！我让你这样那样！”  
秦子巍一边吼，一边把给毛衣扯了，三两下，他又把裤子蹬了。剩一条小内裤，上面还有些刚才残余的液体，他低头一看，二话不说，一把也剥了。秦子巍光溜溜地站在曾一匪面前，居高临下地嚷嚷，“曾一匪你阳痿吗？我都这样了你还不上？！”  
曾一匪被秦子巍突如其来的裸体刺得头晕目眩。他闭了闭眼，艰难地开口，“秦子巍，这不是游戏，你还没想清楚后果。”  
“谁说我没想清楚后果了？”秦子巍的身体又热又烫，趴地一声，就粘到了曾一匪身上。黏糊糊的亲吻，落在耳边；滑溜溜的手掌，再一次伸进曾一匪的裤裆，秦子巍拉下拉链，扯下内裤，让曾一匪那蓄势待发的巨大阳具，啵地一下，弹进了他的手心。  
“好大。曾一匪你好大。”秦子巍跪下去，跪在他们俩刚铺好的床上，凉凉的脸蛋，贴上曾一匪热乎乎的鸡巴。秦子巍张开嘴，朝曾一匪最后望了一眼，然后颔首，含住了他的龟头。

郑维恰：“沈枢写的东西竟然这么黄暴！”  
维恰自懂事以来，就从来没看过这么露骨的文字，更别提写的还是自己！他眼睛都直了，把打印册的页脚攥得皱皱巴巴，曲起腿，侧头看斐之的反应。  
许斐之已经看到后面去了，兵荒马乱的第一次后，秦子巍躺在曾一匪怀里，摸着人家的胸肌，哼哼唧唧地抱怨屁股疼。斐之合上册子，侧身按上维恰的腰，“恰恰，咱俩的第一次，也是你霸王硬上弓，自己坐上来的。”  
“还不是你装君子。”维恰脸红了，“明明硬成那样，却偏偏不敢上。我再不主动点，你不就真去厕所，和安德鲁对着撸了？”  
斐之笑了笑，“可我太紧张了，没进去几分钟就射了。”  
维恰抿住嘴，一手攥着书，一手捏住许斐之的睡衣下摆，“但你第二次就一个小时了。还把我直接给……”  
斐之摸了摸维恰的脸蛋，“那是你天赋异禀，第一次就知道怎么给自己找乐子。”  
“可是真的很痛！”郑维恰蹬大了眼睛，“我后面痛了三天呢！”  
“对不起。”斐之食指勾过维恰的嘴角，“现在不痛了吧？”  
“偶尔你太急，还是有一点。”维恰摇摇头，“不过没关系。你就是太大了。十七岁就那么大，还越长越大。”  
“那是你紧。”许斐之朝维恰眨眨眼，“十七岁紧。二十七，还是那么紧。”  
“许斐之！”郑维恰受不了了，手一甩，打印册摔到了地板上，他把被子一掀，整个人钻了进去，摸索几下，脑袋埋进许斐之的腿间。  
那里果然已经硬了，郑维恰暗自赞叹一声沈枢的文笔，用牙齿咬开裤绳，掏出许斐之热乎乎的老二，手指捏上龟头晃了晃，张开嘴，一口吞到了底。

沈枢喝了不少红酒，只记得醉晕过去前把稿子交给斐之，一倒上床，长途跋涉，与一下午笑闹的疲惫，让他几乎立刻睡死过去。  
清晨被尿憋醒，沈枢一看时间，竟然已经九点半了！他记得维恰和他说好，今天早上起来，出去吃个早午饭，就去斯坦福逛校园。他还和严煜说好早起视频，顿时觉得时间好紧，匆匆刷牙洗脸，刮完胡子，才发现忘记带须后水了。他又看了眼时间，九点五十，维恰就算没醒，斐之一定也醒了，于是他穿着睡衣，疾步出门，走到那俩人的主卧门口，刚想敲门，却听见了一声呻吟。  
沈枢一个激灵，原来这俩人办事儿呢。刚想扭头回房，却听见斐之的声音从门内响起。  
许斐之：“恰恰，把腿掰住了。”  
郑维恰：“臭流氓……我没劲儿了……”  
许斐之：“乖，你有劲儿。沈枢书里怎么写的，嗯？把屁股再掰开点，我看不清楚。”  
沈枢：“………………………………………………”  
郑维恰：“不许提别人的名字！你，你滚出去，啊！”  
许斐之：“这里舒服吗？”  
郑维恰：“不舒服，你滚！”  
许斐之：“不舒服还夹这么紧……你看你，脸上爽得哭，下面也爽得哭……”  
郑维恰：“不要学书里一样说话！啊！”  
许斐之：“你不喜欢？恰恰，里面咬得好紧……”  
郑维恰：“啊、啊、许斐之、许斐之！你慢点！”  
许斐之：“想多做一会儿？可人家沈枢还等着我们起床呢。”  
郑维恰：“不管他！啊、啊……许斐之，我要接吻……”  
门内声音渐弱，沈枢知道，这俩人正吻得难分难舍。

太劲爆了，沈枢悄悄退回房间，完全抑制不住内心的激动。这俩人昨天晚上就把书看完了，还按照书里的姿势搞起来了！  
沈枢觉得自己太不要脸了，这种时候，他竟然丝毫不为自己听了老同学的墙角羞愧，反而为别人用了自己书里的姿势自豪？！  
斐之一定爽死了，沈枢知道，因为这个姿势严煜就特别喜欢。小受躺在床上，自己掰着腿根，邀请小攻进来插自己。屁股要撅得高，屁眼扒得要开。阴茎一进一出，看穴口被戳成一个红红的洞，而洞口边，就是扒得泛白的五指，肠子里的润滑剂被挤出来、蹭到指尖，把肛口、指甲盖，一律染成湿淋淋的一片。  
嗯……沈枢感觉自己也有点硬了。  
严煜干他的时候，整个人都撑在自己上方，虬结的肌肉紧绷，热汗顺着沟壑，滴上自己的胸膛和小腹。他的阴茎会涨得发红，用那种要吃人的眼神看向自己。收到首肯的讯号后，他会深吸口气，从上至下，狠狠地插进来：惯性带着体重，重重刮过敏感的腺体，龟头撞上肠壁，力道大得甚至带出一股钝痛，然后他抽出来，很慢很慢，逼着自己挽留，扒在肛口的指尖，随着阴茎一寸一寸地抽离，甚至，会蹭到上面鼓胀的青筋。  
沈枢跌回床上，取过手机，看了眼时间。  
加州时间，上午十点十分。  
中国时间，晚上七点十分。  
沈枢打开微信，点开严煜的头像，按下语音通话。  
熟悉的铃声在耳边响起，沈枢想，从上飞机到现在，他确实需要好好射一炮了。


End file.
